


Fête des Pères

by Jainas



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Je fais un prototype pour un nouveau modèle de batarang qui tournerait mieux sur les trajectoires en courbe”, explique Damian. “Pour... je me disais, peut-être. Pour la fête des pères.”<br/>Dick ne fait pas “Awwwwww” d’un ton niais, mais il s’en faut de peu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fête des Pères

**Author's Note:**

> Sur un prompt de Dragonna, sur le meme d'écriture "I feel like writing" d'Ishime. Elle voulait entre autre Tim et Damian décidant de faire un concours de qui fera le meilleur cadeau à Bruce et la présence bonus de Jason.

Dick trouve Damian réfugié au plus profond de l’atelier, masque de soudeur et gants de sécurité fermement en place, auréolé d’un halo d’étincelles dorées.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?”  
Ni le masque ni la pénombre ne sont suffisants pour cacher l’expression fuyante qui traverse le visage du garçon avant qu’il ne réponde “Rien du tout” sur un ton agressif qui contredit ses paroles.  
Dick ne dit rien, hausse un sourcil et se rapproche un peu plus pour voir ce sur quoi il travaille.  
Il suffit d’une demi-minute de présence silencieuse derrière l’épaule de Damian pour que ce dernier craque, interrompe la scie à métaux, et relève la visière de son masque.  
“Très bien, puisque tu insistes. Mais tu n’en parleras pas à Père, hein,”  
Les sourcils de Dick grimpent un peu plus, mais il promet, tant que Damian n’est pas en train de préparer un plan pour conquérir le monde.  
“Je fais un prototype pour un nouveau modèle de batarang qui tournerait mieux sur les trajectoires en courbe”, explique Damian. “Pour... je me disais, peut-être. Pour la fête des pères.”  
Dick ne fait pas “Awwwwww” d’un ton niais, mais il s’en faut de peu. A la place, il hoche la tête, se penche un peu plus pour examiner le prototype sur l’établi.  
“C’est une excellente idée. Je sais que Bruce veut le faire depuis une éternité mais qu’il ne trouve jamais le temps... Et ho, tu as remplacé l’acier par un composite, malin... Mais si tu veux qu’il tourne mieux tu devrais creuser un peu plus cette courbe, et ajuster celle-là, sinon il risque de perdre de la vitesse...”

\---

“On a jamais fêté la fête des pères jusque-là...”  
La grimace qui fleurit sur le visage de Damian est tout à fait Homérique.  
“Une preuve de plus que tu es indignes d’être un Wayne, si tu ne sais même pas te comporter en bon fils, Drake. Tu ne le mérites pas !”  
Tim se hérisse.  
“ Ce n’est pas parce que je n’avais pas prévu d’acheter l’affect-  
\- Tim.”  
Le ton de Dick est suffisant pour arrêter le jeune homme dans son début de tirade.  
“C’est vrai que c’est quelque chose qu’on a jamais fait jusque-là pour tout un tas de raisons qui n’ont rien à voir avec un manque d’affection ou de mérite”, il jette un regard sans équivoque à Damian qui n’ajoute rien, “mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Il n’y a pas d’obligations, bien sûr.  
\- En même temps, ce n’est pas comme Drake allait pouvoir trouver un meilleur cadeau que le mien...”  
Le regard de Tim s'enflamme.  
“C’est ce que tu crois, demi-portion. Je connais Bruce depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, évidemment que je peux trouver un cadeau qui lui fera plaisir.  
\- Hé, ho”, plaide Dick, “ce n’est pas une comp-  
\- Dans tes rêves Drake, Je vais t’écraser.  
\- Défi accepté. “

\---

“La fête des pères ?  
\- C’est symbolique. Ne te laisse pas influencer par Damian et Tim, ils se sont un peu laissé emporter. L’idée c’est de montrer que tu reconnais son rôle de père par un cadeau, une marque d’appréciation pour sa place dans ta vie...”  
Cassandra hoche lentement la tête, l’air un peu mystifiée.  
“Un cadeau symbolique, comme quoi ?  
\- Hum... Une cravate est traditionnel, ou un petit déjeuner au lit, ou la prise en charge de n’importe quelle tâche chiante pour lui simplifier la vie, ou... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui lui plairait. Peut-être quelque chose fait spécialement pour lui, ou une occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Ça n’a pas besoin d’être complexe.  
\- Je pense que je vois. Et toi, que vas-tu lui offrir ?”  
Dick grimace et passe une main sur son visage. Cass attend simplement qu’il se décide à parler, le fixant sans impatience.  
Entre-eux tous c’est elle la moins au fait des tabous et des interdis sociaux, suppose Dick. La moins susceptible de le juger, s’il décide d’être franc.  
“Je ne sais pas si je vais lui offrir quelque chose. Notre relation est... compliquée. Mais elle n’est pas exactement filiale. Je ne sais pas...  
\- Mais il a un rôle important pour toi, non ?  
\- Pas celui d’un père. Il a voulu m’adopter tu sais, après que je sois parti...  
\- Et tu as refusé.  
\- Et j’ai refusé. C’est pour ça que lui offrir un cadeau pour la fête des pères serait... contradictoire.”  
Cass réfléchit en fredonnant entre ses dents.  
“ Je pense que ça lui fera très plaisir qu’on se préoccupe tous de la fête des pères.” Elle hésite un instant. “Même s’il ne le montrera peut-être pas.  
\- Hum.  
\- Et tu as peur de le blesser en ne lui offrant rien, oui ? Que si tu ne lui reconnais pas le rôle de père, il pense que tu ne lui reconnais rien du tout ?”  
Dick ferme les yeux.  
“Oui.  
\- Et il n’y a pas de fête des - hum, autre chose ?  
\- A part la St-Valentin ? Pas à ma connaissance. Et ce serait vraiment une idée terrible.” Il ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer l’expression de Bruce s’il se mettait en tête de lui souhaiter la St-Valentin, et ne peut retenir un rire un peu jaune devant l’incongruité totale de l’image. “Non, il n’y a pas de fête de ‘c’est compliqué’.”  
Cass hausse les épaules.  
“Dommage.”

\---

“La fête des pères ?” demande Red Hood d’un ton hargneux. “Et puis quoi encore, mini-moi fait de la lèche ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il va offrir au big-boss, un collier de pâtes ?  
\- Je crois qu’on trouve dans le commerce des pâtes à l’encre de seiche en forme de petites chauve-souris”, commente Nightwing jovialement en atterrissant sur le dos d’un malfrat en train de lever son flingue. “Ca pourrait être drôle. Mais non, vois un peu plus utilitaire et nettement plus technologique que ça. Cela dit je trouve que c’est une excellente idée de cadeau... Et dieu sait qu’il est difficile d’offrir quoi que ce soit à B..  
\- Rien à foutre”, réplique Jason en mettant son poing dans la tronche du cambrioleur le plus proche. “Si c’est une tentative de me faire faire un cadeau au vieux, tu peux te brosser.  
\- Loin de moi une telle pensée”, assure Dick avec une hypocrisie sans faille en assommant le dernier voleur. “Je passais juste te dire qu’on sera tous au manoir dimanche matin si tu veux te joindre à nous. Tu sais que la fête des pères est la seule date avec son anniversaire où Al accepte de faire la grâce mat’ et de laisser quelqu’un d’autre s’occuper du petit déjeuner à sa place - et c’est sans parler de le lui servir au lit... Ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir.”  
Malgré le masque qui dissimule ses traits, il est à peu près certain que Jason tire une tête qui exprime tout le mal qu’il pense de cette tentative flagrante de manipulation et foudroie Dick du regard. Son silence est suffisamment explicite tandis qu’ils saucissonnent avec efficacité les trois montes-en-l’air et que Dick déclenche l’alarme silencieuse de l’immeuble de bureaux dans lequel ces derniers s’étaient introduit. Mais juste avant de disparaître par la fenêtre, il se retourne à demi et grogne.  
“Je vais y penser. Mais ne te fait pas d’illusions.”  
Dick ne prend pas la peine de cacher son large sourire.

\---

“Comment t’y es-tu pris pour que Jason passe ?  
\- Je ne révèle pas mes secrets,” répond Dick, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Damian et Cass déchargent la table du petit déjeuner sous la houlette d’Alfred et que Tim rempli le lave-vaisselle. Ledit Jason à quand à lui déjà tiré sa révérences, mais il est resté près de deux heures, ostensiblement sous un prétexte n’ayant rien à voir avec la fête des pères - les mots n’ont certainement pas franchi ses lèvres - mais nul n’était dupe et venant de lui, sa présence non-belliqueuse était déjà un cadeau remarquable.  
“Merci d’avoir organisé tout ça”, dit Bruce en s’arrêtant à son côté.  
“Je n’ai pas fait grand chose, c’était l’idée de Damian.  
\- Tu sais que vous avoir tous les six autour de moi est le meilleur-”, il ne finit pas.  
“Ce n’étais pas un cadeau de fête des pères”, dit Dick à contrecoeur, parce qu’il préférerait se faire arracher les ongles que d’avoir cette conversation, mais que ne rien dire serait encore pire. “Ce n’étais pas un cadeau de fête des pères et je n’ai pas l’intention de t’en offrir un.” Quelque chose se fige et se glace dans le visage de Bruce, mais il poursuit courageusement. “S’il y avait une fête de ‘tu es de ma famille et la personne la plus importante pour moi mais certainement pas mon père et je suis heureux de t’avoir dans ma vie’ ça aurait pu être un cadeau pour ça. Je sais que c’est... compliqué, et que tu préférerais que ce soit simple, mais... C’est tout ce que j’ai à te proposer.”  
Bruce jette un regard bref sur la pièce à présent déserte, les voix et les chamailleries s’échappant de la cuisine indiquant où se trouvent les autres, se tourne jusqu’à lui faire face. La cravate offerte par Cass - soie noire et violette d’un goût et d’une discrétion exquise - est un peu de travers et avant de le décider consciemment Dick l’ajuste, se fige les mains sur le noeud quand il réalise ce qu’il est en train de faire. Mais avant qu’il ait pu se reculer, les mains de Bruce se referme sur les siennes, les maintenant en place, et leurs regards se croisent, se soutiennent jusqu’à ce que Bruce fasse un infime signe de tête, que quelque chose de presque invisible ne s’adoucisse dans son expression.  
“D’accord”, dit-il. “D’accord. Je crois... Je pense que je peux faire compliqué, si c’est ce que tu veux. Merci pour le cadeau, Dick. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t’en avoir pris un...  
\- Un ?  
\- Hé bien, un cadeau de fête de ‘tu es de ma famille et la personne la plus importante pour moi mais certainement pas mon père et je suis heureux de t’avoir dans ma vie’.”  
Quand Dick continue de le fixer stupidement il relâche sa prise, une ombre d'embarras sur le visage, et le jeune homme se rattrape précipitamment, agrippe une de ses mains avant qu’elle ne se retire totalement.  
“Non ! Je veux dire - ce n’est pas grave. L’année prochaine, si tu veux. Je-  
\- Pèèèèèère, Grayson ! N’est-ce pas que mon cadeau était meilleur que celui de Drake ?!”  
L’entrée de Damian dans la pièce les fait se séparer brutalement. Mais ils échangent un regard, et c’est le coeur léger que Dick regarde Bruce tenter d’expliquer à Damian le concept de “c’est l’intention qui compte” et de “je vous aime tous les deux autant”, le tout sans jamais prononcer le verbe aimer.


End file.
